Lamaran Daehyun
by Haru no Yuuchan999
Summary: "Yang terakhir, kau marah karena telah menungguku lebih dari 4 Jam? lalu bagaimana denganku yang sudah menunggumu lebih dari 5 tahun? ah tidak lebih dari 9 tahun jika ditambah waktu sebelum insiden pelamaran itu." "Kau tahu kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan Young-ie" "Agar kau tahu betapa lelahnya menungu Young-ie" "Dia Fujoshi akut" DAEJAE Fanfiction. BL


Hallo, saya Haru No Yuuchan999. Yuu author baru di fandom ini. Salam kenal ^_^ dalam rangka meramaikan FF DAEJAE di fandom ini makanya Yuu nekat Publish. Maaf kalau hasilnya rada mengecewakan :)

**Disclaimer:** Semua orang yang terlibat adalah ciptaan Tuhan semata, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka tanpa persetujuan dan sepengetahuan dari mereka.

**Tittle : **Lamaran

**Genre :** Romance

**Rate :** T

**Warning:** BL, Sho-ai, **DAEJAE,** dan masih banyak kekurangan disana sini.

"**Kalo gak suka tolong jangan dibaca"**

**"Haru No Yuuchan999"**

Tetesan air hujan mengguyur di beberapa titik kota Seoul. Suram, langit benar-benar suram sama suramnya dengan wajah _namja _ini. Yoo Youngjae-nama _namja _itu-duduk diam di sudut coffee shop dengan wajah ditekuk membentuk beberapa lipatan. Matanya memandang tajam sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak bebas di atas meja.

"Mati kau Jung" desis _namja _itu

**.**

Beralih ketempat lain, seorang _namja _duduk dengan santai di ruang kerjanya. Sesekali dia membolak-balik beberapa dokumen, membacanya dengan teliti dan memberikan koreksi dibeberapa alenia. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah membaca dia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar, menatap tetesan-tetesan air hujan untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa jenuh yang menghampirinya. _Namja _itu Jung Daehyun seorang Presedir muda pemimpin beberapa perusahaan yang mulai sedikit demi sedikit mencapai kejayaan. Untuk itu dia berkerja keras agar sesegera mungkin mencapai titik kejayaan itu dan tentu saja hal ini menguras semua waktu dan tenaganya. Kesibukan yang mau tak mau membuatnya meninggalkan sejenak urusan 'pribadinya'. Puas memandangi hujan dia beralih menatap figure foto yang terletak di atas mejanya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membuat seulas senyum "_Mianhae baby"_ dia tahu betul setelah ini dia akan mendapat amukan 'lagi' dari calon pendampingnya itu.

**.**

Seorang pemuda memasuki sebuah apartement minimalis dan berjalan sedikit mengendap-endap menuju sebuah ruangan, berniat memberi kejutan pada pemilik apartement itu atas kedatangannya.

"_Annyeong Baby._" Jung Daehyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Youngjae, memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang"Merindukanku ehm?"

Youngjae memutar kedua matanya jengah "Tutup mulutmu Jung, aku sibuk dan tak ada waktu untuk meladenimu. pulanglah" Usir Youngjae.

Sekarang kedua _namja_ itu sedang berada di dapur apartement Youngjae. Malam ini, tepat pukul delapan malam Daehyun baru sempat mengunjungi kekasihnya itu, yah maklumlah posisinya sebagai presedir membuatnya terjebak lama di ruang kantornya sedangkan Youngjae masih sibuk mencuci piring.

Daehyun mempererat pelukanya "Masih marah?"

"Marah? untuk apa?" Youngjae mempercepat kegiatanya "dan tolong menjauh Jung, kau menggangguku."

Daehyun melepas pelukanya, kemudian memilih untuk duduk menunggu sampai Youngjae selesai dengan kegiatanya.

**.**

"Aku minta maaf untuk hari ini, aku benar-benar sibuk dan tak bisa datang menemuimu siang tadi"

Kini mereka duduk berhadapan di meja makan "Bahkan untuk sekedar mengetik SMS pun kau tak sempat Jung?" Daehyun mengeleng pelan "Keterlaluan" geram Youngjae

"Aku tahu itu, untuk itu aku minta maaf _Young-ie_" Daehyun memandang lurus ke depan, memandang lembut pada Youngjae. berharap _namja _itu segera memberinya maaf.

Youngjae menarik napas dalam, memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian membukanya perlahan dan menatap tajam pada Daehyun "Kau selalu saja begini. Kau jauh lebih betah dengan setumpuk dokumen itu dan selalu nyaman berada di dekat sekertarismu itu dibandingkan bertemu denganku. Asal kau tahu Jung, aku menunggumu lebih dari 4 jam. Kau, brengsek Jung" Youngjae mengepalkan kedua tangannya marah. Youngjae mendundukkan wajahnya berusaha agar amarahnya tidak meledak-ledak.

Kesal, marah, cemburu dan kecewa itulah yang Youngjae rasakan saat ini, bukan hanya sekali dua kali ini Daehyun begini. Tapi sudah hampir setengah tahun seperti ini. Bukannya dia tidak ingin mengerti posisi Daehyun, tapi kalau diperlakukan seperti ini siapapun akan kesal.

Daehyun mengenggam tangan Youngjae yang masih terkepal "_Young-ie, _jangan berpikiran seperti itu."

"Pulanglah, aku mau istirahat. Kau pun pasti lelah Jung." Youngjae berdiri tapi ditahan oleh Daehyun.

Youngjae mendelik kesal "Kau tak mendengarku? pulanglah." bukanya menurut, Daehyun malah tersenyum. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipi Youngjae.

"Kau tahu? entah kenapa kau terlihat semakin manis saat cemberut _Young-ie_"

"Cih, berhenti membual Jung" Youngjae menepis kedua tangan Daehyun.

"Kau sudah berhenti mengomelkan? kau tak ingin mendengar pembelaanku?" Daehyun mengangkat satu alisnya. "Sekarang duduklah, tak adil rasanya kalau kau tak mendengar pembelaanku tuan Yoo" lanjutnya lagi.

Mereka berdua duduk kembali di ruang makan "Pertama, kau bilang aku lebih betah dengan setumpuk dokumen-dokumen itu. Kau pikir siapa yang membuatku bergelut dengan dokumen-dokumen itu?" Youngjae mengeleng pelan "Kau Yoo Youngjae, kau orangnya."

"Eh? aku?" tanya Youngjae bingung.

"Kau tak ingat? dasar kau ini" Daehyun berdecak "Kau tak ingat? Mau ku ingatkan kejadian lima tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu, aku sudah susah payah memikirkan sederet kalimat romantis untuk melamarmu Young-ie, aku berlatih siang malam hanya untuk mengatakan _Yoo Youngjae, aku memang bukan namja sempurna yang bisa mengabulkan semua keinginanmu, aku juga tidak romantis, aku tidak setampan Bang Yongguk rapper favoritemu itu, aku juga tak setinggi dia. Tapi aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu Yoo Youngjae, jadi maukah kau menikah denganku? menjadi pendampingku?_"

Youngjae kembali mengingat masa-masa itu, saat Jung Daehyun (22 tahun) melamarnya yang masih berusia 21 tahun. Daehyun melamarnya dipertengahan musim dingin dan jawabanya saat itu, "huuufftttttt" Youngjae tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dia teringat bagaimana ekspresi Jung Daehyun saat dia menolak lamaran itu. benar-benar lucu.

"Jangan tertawa _Baby_, kau pasti sudah ingat apa yang kau katakan waktu itu" Daehyun menatap tajam Younggjae

"Aku tak bisa menerima mu Hyunie, aku ingin kau sukses terlebih dahulu dan aku juga ingin menyelesaikan kuliahku dulu. Aku tak ingin kehidupan kita kelak terlalu bergantung pada orang tua kita."

"Kau mengingatnya dengan baik _Baby_," Daehyun terseyum sarkatis dan Youngjae tergelak. "Mulai saat itu aku berkerja keras membantu _appa_ ku membangun perusahaan dan sekarang kau bisa lihat _Baby _perusahaan yang awalnya nyaris bangkrut kini mulai ketingkat yang menjanjikan." bangga Daehyun dan Youngjae mengangguk membenarkan.

"Yang kedua, kau cemburu saat waktuku lebih banyak kuhabiskan bersama Sunhwa-Sekertaris Daehyun-dibandingkan denganmu, kau taukan itu karena waktuku lebih banyak di kantor. Kau tahu _Baby, _saat aku bersamanya hanya kau yang ada dalam pikiranku, aku benar-benar tak ada niat berselingkuh dengannya. Ku akui aku memang lebih nyaman berkerja sama dengannya dari pada dengan Tiffany-mantan sekertaris Daehyun-karena Tiffany sangat suka menggodaku itu alasan kenapa aku memecatnya. Dan meskipun kami sering mengobrol topik obrolan kami tak jauh dari seputar bisnis dan saham" jelas Daehyun 'dan tentangmu juga tentunya' tambahnya dalam hati "Dan saat aku bersamamu aku tak pernah membahasnya bukan?"

Youngjae mengangguk kecil "Bagus." Daehyun tersenyum senang.

"Yang terakhir, kau marah karena telah menungguku lebih dari 4 Jam? lalu bagaimana denganku yang sudah menunggumu lebih dari 5 tahun? ah tidak lebih dari 9 tahun jika ditambah waktu sebelum insiden pelamaran itu." Daehyun memperhatikan gelagat Youngjae yang mengusap tengkuknya, salah tingkah rupanya "Kau mengerti maksudku _Baby? _hingga saat ini aku masih bersabar menunggu kesiapanmu untuk menjadi istriku_"_ Daehyun menarik wajah Yongjae hingga mendekati wajahnya. "Jadi kali ini apa kau masih ingin menolakku lagi?" Daehyun berbisik

Seketika itu juga wajah Youngjae memerah, secara tidak langsung Youngjae sadar jika sekarang Daehyun melamarnya kembali dan dari kalimatnya itu saja ia sudah tahu jika Daehyun tidak mau menerima kalimat penolakan.

"A-apa boleh aku menolak?" tanya Youngjae sedikit tergagap

"Kau tahu kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan _Young-ie_" desis Daehyun dengan seringainya. Daehyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian berlutut dihadapan Youngjae, tangan kanannya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celananya. kotak kecil berwarna merah hati. Ya, Youngjae ingat itu kotak kecil lima tahun yang lalu, kotak dengan cincin yang sama saat dulu Daehyun melamarnya "Yoo Youngjae, aku memang bukan namja sempurna yang bisa mengabulkan semua keinginanmu, aku juga tidak romantis, aku tidak setampan Bang Yongguk _rapper_ favoritemu itu, aku juga tak setinggi dia. Tapi aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu Yoo Youngjae, jadi maukah kau menikah denganku? menjadi pendampingku?"

Youngjae menahan tangisnya, bibirnya menunjukan seulas senyum. Lamaran lima tahun yang lalu di pertengahan musim dingin kini kembali terulang di pertengahan musim gugur. Dia mengangguk, menerima lamaran Daehyun. Air mata bahagia yang tak tertahankan kini membasahi pipinya saat Daehyun memasangkan cincin itu di jarinya.

Kryyyuuuukkk~ suara aneh mengacaukan moment bahagia itu, kening Youngjae berkerut heran "Suara apa itu?"

Daehyun tersenyum malu-malu "Suara perutku _Baby, _aku belum makan malam" Daehyun menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

Plak! Youngjae memukul kepala Daehyun gemas, "kau mengacaukan suasana saja Hyunie. Dan kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi kalau kau belum makan malam" Youngjae beranjak untuk menyiapkan makan malam, Daehyun sendiri duduk dengan manis di kursi makan "Tadi kau kan sedang marah, bukannya bertanya aku sudah makan atau belum kau malah mengusirku" Rajuk Daehyun.

"Ah benar juga" Youngjae mengangguk dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

"Aku sengaja tidak mengirimu SMS"

Yongjae mendelik kesal "Kenapa?"

"Agar kau tau betapa lelahnya menunggu" Kali ini Daehyun mendapat lemparan serbet.

"_Baby,_ mau tau alasan lain kenapa aku nyaman berkerja sama dengan Sunhwa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia Fujoshi akut"

"MWO?"

**FIN**

"**Haru No Yuuchan999"**

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung dan jika berkenan tolong tinggalkan jejak ya heheheheeee :)


End file.
